


Jouer avec le feu

by Calimera



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fire Magic, M/M, Obsession, Pining, Post Fantastic Beasts 2, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: « Peut-être, juste cette fois, il pouvait s'accorder cette faiblesse.Il mania la baguette de Sureau et fit quelques gestes en direction de la cheminée, incantant un sortilège et leva lentement les yeux.La silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore lui faisait face, une silhouette faite uniquement de magie et de flammes bleues.  »





	Jouer avec le feu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> **Ecrit dans le cadre de mon propre échange de Noël, pour Flo-Nelja avec les thèmes "Froid et chaleur" et "UST" piochés dans sa fiche.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Harry Potter et Les Animaux Fantastiques ne m'appartiennent pas.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

> _Lover, you were gone so long_  
>    
>  _Lover, I was lonesome (...)_  
>    
>  _Lover, when you feel that fire,_  
>    
>  _Think of it as my desire_  
>    
>  _Think of it as my desire of you..._  
> 
> 
> **[Chant 1 - Hadestown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPzWSf7clmg).**

 

Dans la froideur de son grand salon dans son château de Nurmengard, Gellert Grindelwald se tenait debout face à la grande fenêtre qui donnait une vue spectaculaire sur les grandes forêts et les montagnes d'Autriche. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la moindre lampe, préférant se confondre dans l'obscurité avec pour seule lumière les rayons blancs et éclatants de la pleine lune. Le calme plombait la pièce. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse seul, à ce qu'il ne soit dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Il n'y avait que lui et la froideur et le calme de cette nuit d'hiver. Gellert Grindelwald, seul contre le monde, seul avec ses ténèbres.

 

Il se fichait de la froideur de la pièce. Le froid mordant ses doigts lui rappelait qu'il était vivant, lui qui avait si souvent échappé à la mort. Le froid faisait partie de lui, assez pour y être habitué. Les hivers de sa jeunesse avaient souvent été blancs et rudes, à l'inverse d'un fameux été exceptionnellement chaud et ensoleillé qu'il avait eu l'occasion de connaître l'année de ses seize ans. Le froid avait continué à le suivre lors de sa scolarité à Durmstrang, dont le parc était recouvré par les montagnes et les lacs gelés.

 

Ce n'était pourtant pas par nostalgie qu'il avait fait construire sa forteresse dans ce labyrinthe de forêts denses et vertes et ses montagnes hautes et enneigées. L'endroit était suffisamment reculé du monde et difficile d'accès pour qu'il ait pu y établir son repère.

 

Son regard tomba sur l'immense cheminée, vide et sombre. Elles étaient nombreuses dans son ancienne école, et pourtant toujours désespérément vides et froides, car les feux n'étaient utilisés que pour la pratique de la magie.

  
  
Il n'était plus à Durmstrang à présent, cette époque lointaine où il n'était qu'un simple élève limité était révolue. À présent il était maître. Maître de lui-même, maître de la baguette de Sureau, et bientôt maître des trois reliques. Il était maître de faire ce qu'il désirait. Il n'était plus ce jeune homme rongé par le froid.

  
  
C'est ainsi que, presque par caprice, il s'autorisa à faire ce que personne n'avait le droit de faire à Durmstrang, allumer un feu.

 

« _Incendio._ »

 

Des étincelles sortirent de sa baguette pour atterrir dans la cheminée dont les bûches s'illuminèrent rapidement sous la forme de flammes bleues. Progressivement, le son familier du crépitement du feu se fit entendre et Gellert commençait à sentir la caresse timide de la chaleur des flammes.

 

Il perdit son regard dans les flammes, immobile, et se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées.

 

L'Incendio était un sortilège commun et inoffensif, pour peu qu'on savait se servir correctement d'une baguette magique, et pourtant ses flammes bleues étaient semblables à celles du maléfice du feu bleu qu'il avait utilisé à Paris. Il avait invoqué ces flammes lorsque la situation avait commencé à se compliquer, comme une barrière entre lui et ses ennemis.

 

Très vite, le mausolée s'était éclairé d'une lueur bleue vive, électrique, des flammes monstrueuses poursuivant ses ennemis et les dévorant tous entiers, et léchant au passage les murs et les pierres froides du mausolée des Lestrange. Des colonnes et pierres avaient fini par s'écrouler, les flammes gagnant de plus en plus de terrain pour se transformer en véritable monstre dévorant tout sur son passage. Dans la panique, plus personne n'avait songé à Gellert qui en avait profité pour s'échapper, laissant ses ennemis sauver leur peau ou périr dans les flammes de son sortilège.

 

Quel sortilège remarquable, songeait-il, et utile. Bien qu'il l'avait invoqué pour repousser ses ennemis, ce sortilège était aussi un moyen pour lui de découvrir qui lui était loyal car seules les personnes lui étant loyales, ayant décidé de le suivre, pouvaient franchir les flammes sans être consumées par elles, comme il avait pu le constater à Paris.

 

Si Albus avait été présent, accompagnant son _précieux_ Dragonneau, aurait-il pu franchir les flammes sans peine, aurait-il seulement accepté de s'approcher de son ancien amant, lui qui se terrait dans son école ?

 

Poudlard. Gellert eut un sourire méprisant. La place d'Albus n'avait jamais été dans une école, à gâcher son talent dans l'enseignement. Sa place aurait du être avec lui, à régner pour le plus grand bien, s'il n'avait pas abandonné leur quête, s'il n'avait pas choisi sa famille.

 

Comme il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait d'avoir abandonné leur quête, leurs projets, d'avoir préféré sa famille qui n'avait rien fait que le retenir. Il méprisait le fait qu'Albus soit ironiquement la plus grande menace à tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, que même s'il se cachait à présent dans son école, il risquait un jour de revenir vers lui, pour l'affronter pour de bon. Il détestait le fait qu'il aurait un jour à l'affronter, et qu'il était incapable d'en deviner l'issue. Plus que tout, il détestait le fait qu'Albus hantait ses rêves comme ses pensées. Il détestait le fait qu'Albus lui manquait.

 

Albus lui manquait, et il avait si honte de cette faiblesse qu'il en restait terrassé là, par ce sentiment. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de ne pas penser à Albus, au regard bleu d'Albus, aux cheveux auburn illuminés par un soleil d'été d'Albus, à la voix d'Albus, au _choix_ d'Albus.

 

Il aurait voulu s'arracher le cœur et l'enfermer dans un bocal pour ne plus avoir à ressentir ces émotions, pour enlever toute faiblesse et distraction pouvant aller à l'encontre de son but ultime.

 

Mais, en cette nuit d'hiver, il se sentait faible et seul, terriblement seul, et ce grand salon froid et obscur lui paraissait soudainement affreusement vide.

 

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Gellert se sentait vulnérable. Ce n'étaient pas les ténèbres qu'il craignait. Non, les ténèbres faisaient partie de lui, depuis toujours. C'était la solitude. Cette solitude qu'il chérissait parfois, qu'il recherchait pour mieux se confondre dans ses pensées, cette solitude qui venait à présent le narguer, le peser, lui montrer que quelque chose _manquait_.

 

Gellert soupira, comme résigné. _Peut-être, juste cette fois, il pouvait s'accorder cette faiblesse…_

 

Il mania la baguette de Sureau et fit quelques gestes en direction de la cheminée, incantant un sortilège silencieux.

 

Il leva lentement les yeux. Dans la cheminée, des flammes bleues se tortillèrent dans une sorte de danse étrange, presque sensuelle, avant de former un corps, de longs bras et un visage juvénile avec un sourire familier, des mèches de cheveux flottantes, et des yeux qu'il avait si souvent contemplé dans sa jeunesse.

 

La silhouette d'un Albus Dumbledore de dix-sept ans lui faisait face, une silhouette faite uniquement de magie et de flammes bleues.

 

En revoyant – après des années de silence, des années d'absence – cette silhouette si familière, Gellert voulut instinctivement étreindre ce corps qu'il avait tant parcouru de ses lèvres et de ses mains dans sa jeunesse. Malgré lui, il leva une main, comme pour vouloir agripper la figure familière de cet être tant désiré et haï. La silhouette de feu leva aussi sa main en direction de Gellert, et celui-ci la fixa, bataillant contre le désir d'enfermer cette main entre la sienne, afin de mener Albus à sa juste place. _À ses côtés, comme ils se l'étaient promis_.

 

Mais cet Albus là, qui croyait en leur quête, qui s'était donné à leur cause comme il s'était donné à Gellert, n'était plus. Il était parti, avait disparu dans la poussière d'un passé lointain et il était inutile de pleurer le passé...

 

Il ferma les yeux, presque pensif. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, c'était la silhouette adulte d'Albus qui lui faisait face. Plus grand, plus mature, avec des cheveux plus sombres et une barbe courte, mais des yeux toujours aussi étincelants. La parfaite image de celui dont il avait si souvent contemplé les photos dans les gazettes sorcières.

 

Il ne pouvait décrire les sensations que la silhouette de son ancien compagnon causait au plus profond de son être, cette silhouette presque semblable à celle d'Albus. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il reconnaissait, c'était ce désir inavoué de l'étreindre et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que sa soif de lui soit apaisée.

 

La forme enflammée s'étira de façon fluide, silencieusement outre le crépitement des flammes. Elle sortit doucement du cadre de la cheminée et tendit ses bras, invitante, en direction de Gellert comme en réaction aux sentiments qui envahissaient le sorcier. Gellert s'en approcha doucement, désireux de sentir cette chaleur, de se rapprocher de cette forme tentatrice.

 

Il tendit lentement les bras, n'osant pas les refermer sur la silhouette. Elle était suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il puisse ressentir les caresses du feu. Il contempla longuement la forme jusqu'à l'inscrire dans son esprit sous ses moindres détails, jusqu'à imaginer les cheveux se teinter d'un roux foncé et la peau dorée par le soleil, comme elle le fut ce fameux été…

 

Il inspira profondément puis ferma les yeux. Il imagina Albus en face de lui, une longue après-midi d'été. Il s'imagina être suffisamment proche de lui pour le toucher, pour le saisir et ne plus le laisser partir.

 

Il désirait, tout vulnérable qu'il était, de sentir ce corps chaud sous le sien et de vénérer chaque parcelle de peau avec ses lèvres, d'embrasser puis mordre pour le marquer à nouveau comme sien, pour le punir de l'avoir abandonné, d'avoir abandonné leur cause. Il imaginait ses mains parcourir le même chemin que pendant sa jeunesse, le long du corps chaud et tremblant de son compagnon, caressant puis griffant, pour y laisser sa trace.

 

Sa main alla caresser la chevelure de feu de la silhouette qu'il savait être en face de lui, et il imagina sa main se perdre dans une chevelure rousse et soyeuse. Ses lèvres allèrent effleurer très doucement celles de l'être de flamme, espérant en vain pouvoir toucher des lèvres douces et entrouvertes par le désir. Il souhaitait entendre une voix familière murmurer son nom contre son oreille, et voir des yeux bleus embués par le désir.

 

Il ne craignait pas, à l'inverse d'Icare, d'être touché par les flammes car celles-ci étaient magiques et inodores. Mais lorsque les lèvres de l'Albus de feu touchèrent les siennes, légères, chaudes, Gellert _s'enflamma_ , consumé par son désir et par son imagination où régnait Albus. _Albus, Albus, Albus, Albus, Albus…_

 

Il chercha à se rappeler de ce premier baiser donné dans l'intimité d'une chambre plongée dans la pénombre, un soir d'été, il chercha à se remémorer de la sensation d'un corps chaud contre le sien, du froissement de vêtements, de cheveux chatouillant son visage. Il voulu se rappeler du goût et de la sensation des lèvres d'Albus, de tous ces baisers échangés dans l'intimité, de la sensation d'un corps près du sien…

 

Presque inconsciemment, Gellert voulu étreindre la forme en face de lui, mais ses bras se refermèrent sur du vide.

 

Et le charme se rompit.

 

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, l'Albus de feu n'était plus, ne restait que de la fumée comme vestige de sa présence.

 

Gellert eut soudainement froid.

 

Il baissa le regard, presque désorienté, vers ses mains vides, puis la fumée se dissipant peu à peu… comme s'il venait de sortir d'un rêve.

 

D'un rêve, peut-être en était-ce un. Albus hantait souvent ses rêves, plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Et cet être de feu n'était pas Albus, ce ne serait jamais son Albus. Son Albus était vibrant, passionné, terriblement bavard et incroyablement intelligent. La seule part d'Albus que cette silhouette avait bien pu posséder était le bleu de ses flammes. Bleu, comme les yeux d'Albus, qui avaient si souvent pétillé d'humour ou d'intelligence.

 

Un bleu qui ne cesserait jamais de le hanter.

 

Instinctivement, sa main chercha le médaillon, la preuve physique du lien qui l'unissait à Albus suite à leur pacte de sang, pour ne trouver que le vide, et sa main se referma douloureusement sur elle-même, formant un poing.

 

Car le médaillon n'était plus là, le médaillon était parti, perdu après son escapade à Paris.

 

_Que soit maudit ce fichu Dragonneau !!_

 

Cela ne pouvait venir que de lui. Qui d'autre que le _protégé_ d'Albus Dumbledore et sa fichue manie de se retrouver mêlé dans ses affaires ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial pour qu'Albus l'ait pris sous son aile ?

 

Sous sa colère, les vitres des fenêtres hautes se fissurèrent pour finalement se briser dans un bruit sourd. Des éclats de verre volèrent dans les airs, et un vent froid et mordant s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant partir le peu de chaleur qui restait de la cheminée.

 

Le froid se mit à picoter ses doigts et son visage, tandis que le vent siffla dans ses oreilles et que des flocons de neige commencèrent à tapisser le sol.

 

Et Gellert Grindelwald se retrouva de nouveau seul, seul dans le froid d'hiver, seul avec ses ténèbres…

**Author's Note:**

> **Toute ressemblance avec une scène musicale dans un film animé Disney pourrait ne pas être du tout accidentelle ;)**
> 
> **Le feu de l'Incendio est dans les teintes rouge-orange d'après mes souvenirs, mais pour coller avec l'histoire j'ai choisi de me baser sur l'Incendio des jeux-vidéos HP où les flammes sont bleues !**
> 
> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


End file.
